Lakeside Mammals VS. Storks clip: Stellaluna meets The Lakeside Mammals
Transcript: *(We see Stellaluna in a tropical island as she grabs the katana) *(The movement has caught Stellaluna's attention) *Stellaluna: Hello? What was that? *(King Kong climbs up to the palm tree and discovers Stellaluna) *King Kong: Hello. *Stellaluna: Ewww! *(Stellaluna uses the katana to kill King Kong) *King Kong: Will you stop! *(Stellaluna uses the katana again) *King Kong: Careful! *(King Kong gets caught by the katana) *King Kong: Please, madam! *(Stellaluna then beats King Kong with her katana) *King Kong: Ow! Stop doing that! *(King Kong then gets off Stellaluna's katana as he then gets dizzy) *King Kong: Whatever mad scientist made you, he really went all out. *(King Kong falls down, Stellaluna drops her katana) *Stellaluna: You talk! *(Stellaluna then slips and falls. Stellaluna gets up and discovers something pink on her wing) *(Stellaluna removes the pink thing from her wing which turned out to be Bing Bong) *Bing Bong: Hi there! *Stellaluna: Blech! *(Stellaluna kicks Bing Bong and Bing Bong lands nearby King Kong) *Bing Bong: Ah! My back! Just kidding, I don't have a back! *King Kong: Forgive him, but as you can see. He has no tusks. *Bing Bong: Turns out, you don't need one. Totally overrated! As matter of fact, I don't even... *(Bing Bong pretends to be gasping for air) *Bing Bong: I forgot how to breathe. Don't know how to breathe! Help me King Kong, help, help! *King Kong: Suck it in Bing Bong. *(Bing Bong breathes normally) *Bing Bong: Thanks, Kong. You're a life saver. *(The Beast then appears) *The Beast: Wow, look at you. I know what you're thinking. First day on Island you want to take down the toughest guy in the yard. Well I'd like to see you try. *(The Beast gets off of Stellaluna and does his combat skills) *The Beast: Ninja! *(The Beast continues his ninja skills) *The Beast: Ow! *(The Beast falls down as Bing Bong and King Kong go to him as The Beast gets up) *The Beast: Gosh! Look, she's speechless. *Bing Bong: She? *King Kong: Yes Bing Bong. We are in the presence of the rare female mammal! *Bing Bong: No way, it's a boy! Look at his fur! *The Beast: We need to have a talk. *King Kong: Gentleman, I'm afraid we are not making a very first impression. *The Beast: At least stop talking, first new mammal in years, we couldn't get like, a kitsune or a, or a yeti? Just, you know, somebody to play cards with. *(Bing Bong, King Kong and The Beast turn to Stellaluna) *King Kong: Might we ask your name madam! *Stellaluna: Kuki. *Bing Bong: No, no, no. We mean, we mean like your monster name. Like what do people scream when they see you coming, you know like "Look out, here it comes!" *Stellaluna: Kuki. *King Kong: Really. *Bing Bong: "Kuki!" Ooh, I just scared myself. That is scary. *(Bing Bong, King Kong and The Beast's food is ready) *The Beast: Yes! Eat time! *(King Kong, The Beast and Bing Bong go to the table as the machine gives The Beast giant roast meat) *King Kong: That is repulsive. *(The machine gives King Kong bananas) *King Kong: Ooh, a bunch of bananas. *(The machine gives Bing Bong french fries) *Bing Bong: Ooh. *(Stellaluna disgustingly watches them eat) *Stellaluna: Oh please, God, tell me this isn't real. Please tell me I had a nervous breakdown at the wedding, and now I'm in a mental hospital on medication that's giving me hallucinations. *(Stellaluna backs up after getting up while still watching them eat) *Stellaluna: Screw this, I'm going home now. *(Stellaluna discovers some figs as she then flies to the tree to get some figs, on the tree Stellaluna then sinks her teeth onto a fig) *(Nearby Stellaluna, a 15 year old human girl who is half human and half wolf discovers Stellaluna eating her fruit which made her frustrated) *Yuuki Konno: Stellaluna, stop stealing my fruit please. *(Stellaluna turns around to Yuuki Konno) *Stellaluna: No! *(Stellaluna continues eating Yuuki Konno's figs) Category:Lakeside Mammals VS. Storks clips